Organizations can use private networks as well as public networks such as the internet and distributed ledger-based networks (DLNs) to manage and track the production and shipping of large quantities of items or assets. The use of private networks, however, can be inefficient and costly, while public networks may not provide the desired level of privacy and/or security. For example, public DLNs can expose, by virtue of being public networks, details of private interactions occurring on the networks.